


Prelaid Bricks

by capricornhearts1203



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Multi, headcanons, somewhat backwards deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornhearts1203/pseuds/capricornhearts1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a requirement to live; you must collect 4 souls prior to your quadrants once you reach a certain age or reach a certain sweep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FILE NO. TEREZI P.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, I have started up a new story that surely will be enjoyed and I'll try to update every week. This is the Prologue to Prelaid Bricks, enjoy my good madams and sirs.

Souls; they give you your life, soon-to-come happiness and even your fate. On a far-away planet called Alternia, there is a requirement to live; you must collect 4 souls prior to your quadrants once you reach a certain age or reach a certain sweep. There is a way to disrupt this order though, there always is. It is to achieve a very important job like yours since you’re a legislator of the Royal Committee or to reach God-tier, in which you have reached both then; so you are then required to live and not to obtain ANY quadrants otherwise you are executed. You do on the other hand have a heir to take your job but in a different matter, she will take guard to the Matriorb; a very special egg produced from a Mother Grub who has reached its demise due to murder or natural death. Caretakers are required to kill the Mother Grub once it has produced little to no eggs in 3 mating sweeps or has simply grown too old for reproduction and it’s easy to tell when they have as they become hostile and do not wish to eat or rest, thus leading to its unfortunate death. Your heir is a rare jade-blood who name is Kanaya Maryam, she was a caretaker of a Mother Grub and designs clothes as a part-time job, she is a wonderful madam that you had saved from the system that could have likely took her life. You are thankful she came running to you when there was none left to save her from death. She used to have a Moirail, a Matesprit, and even an Auspistice. With whom, you do not know and do not wish to ask her.  
Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are the legislator of the Royal Committee.


	2. FILE NO. MISSION MEGIDO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she is surprisingly someone you know; your former partner’s Matesprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm, seems like Terezi is on a dangerous mission to defend a hive-mate from a vicious second class lowblood.

You sit beside Kanaya at dinner while Tavros explains your next case in court. You pick up the file and start to read up on the criminal; she is surprisingly someone you know; your former partner’s Matesprit. She had caused a disturbance to her hive-mate and harmed her by slicing her chest and her hive-mate wants to get a restraining order and is suing to pay for medical bills. A simple case, not anything like murder or robbery like you usually have. Kanaya glances at the paper and informs you to be careful with the case as you are dealing with a second class lowblood or a rust-blood. Ah yes, did you forget? Rust-bloods can obtain psychic telepathy as grubs or even know how to ram through walls even burrow into the ground and refuse to come out but you absolutely know that only wild rust-blood lusii only do that. As for the psychic powers, it is risky and you know that you can be harmed by it in rare cases but it’s usually under control. You smile your famous shit-eating smile and tell her ‘it’ll be fine.’ She rolls her eyes at you and you cackle. She flashes her nice little smile and goes back to talking to Tavros about the Matriorb and how to release it from its current prison. That’s right, she has Chastity fetch modus. It will be there for a little longer, you can see it in your mind’s eye but not for long as you gain your focus on the braille in the caramel tan file. Being blind is a downfall but having your senses now is helpful to you since you can detect people’s feelings easily by just sniffing the air, that’s how you can tell if someone is lying to you or not. You inhale through your nose catching Kanaya’s worry and Tavros’s courage fading as the table goes silent, Kanaya is to speak first;  
“Are you sure I can handle a task like that?” she speaks quietly and you smell avocado lime tears. Tavros gulps and answers “I’m positive.” You don’t like the sound of it, at all. You lift your head up and cock your head to the side, “What are you two talking about?” you ask as curiosity takes over. He sighs and speaks, “We need Kanaya to go to Her Kind Condescension and ask her to have permission for us to travel to Skaia…It will not be an easy task I assure you.” Your eyes widened for a second but you answer before Kanaya starts, “Then I will go with her.” They both open their mouths to say something but close them immediately and Tavros just nods in agreement. “Also, before I forget; it’s your turn to feed the dragons today. I’m going to sleep.” You snort and get up, Kanaya following behind as you step to the window and Lemon-snout pushes his head through and nuzzles into your torso. You giggle and climb up on him and outside to greet the other one; Pyralspite. You share her with Tavros, but mostly Tavros takes her attention more than you do even if she is excited to see you all the time. Kanaya hands over the hop-beast meat and some colorful candies. You throw the first chunk of meat to Lemon-snout who chomps it up and you throw some to Pyralspite who repeats the action. You throw candies to each of them and repeat the process again until all of the meat and candy is gone. This time you may have snagged a piece of candy but all is well. You pet them and climb through the window with Kanaya helping you juggle your weight and to keep the window open as the winds pick up steadily.  
After washing up, you say goodnight to Kanaya who wishes the same, one weird thing about Kanaya is that she doesn’t sleep in the daytime; she sleeps at night. She IS resistant to the sun’s rays being that she practically is used to it as the Mother Grub she cared for was most active in the day-time as most Mother Grubs are. You slip into your pod and wake up on external Prospit, time to get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope no-one gets confused about what sleeping pattern they follow.


	3. FILE NO. PAST KANAYA'S RED QUADRANT MISSION.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CG: SOUNDS TO ME LIKE ILL HAVE A DEAD JADE BLOOD LYING ON MY DOOR STEP WITH A NOTE SAYING ‘HERES YOUR GAR8AGE HAVE A NIIIIIIIICE FUCKING DAY’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I totally remembered the right way to spell Quadrant. Silly Fucking me.  
> Anyway, I fixed the error and put all my rage into Karkat's text, enjoy it.  
> Sarcasm warning, this bitch is full of it.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are feeling a little down.  
You have wanted to just quit your job and hide out with your quadrant mates for the rest of your sweeps here but you know that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. You sigh and give up on that thought still continuing to think,  
‘What if I find another Mother grub to care for?’ Nah, too rare for that to happen and it wouldn’t even trust you.  
‘What if I run away to another planet?’ Nah, too risky. You’d have a better chance at trying to yodel backwards, standing on one foot and hugging yourself without any bullets flying at you.  
‘What if I do my task and then run away with the Matriorb on the new planet and never come back?’ Pfft, you must be fucking insane to do that, ahem, excuse my language.  
You rest your head, deep into thought; maybe Terezi feels the same? How would you know, you are just a space hero, not a light one. You used to know a light player, her name was Vriska Serket; she was the leader of a group called ‘The Demon Brides’; a notorious couple of female trolls who had killed their matesprits to join this group but the leader didn’t have a matesprit because she was against it, you had been flushed for the Serket for Gog-knows-how-long. You searched and to your dismay had found the true meaning of why she hated Matespritship, her ancestor had been murdered by her matesprit and she had been so discouraged by it that she formed a group who will honor the hatred of Matespritship. You certainly were discouraged by this, but it was fact; the cerulean girl did not you repeat DID NOT want her red quadrant filled. You were not going to give up just yet, for you were on a mission to her quadrants first her pale then to red. You had a conversation with your moirail about it who did fight a little until he finally complied with it. You smile as you remember it word for word…  
~ Flashback ~  
\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –  
CG: AUGH WHAT NOW MARYAM  
GA: Sorry To Disturb You But I Have To Ask You An Important Question,  
GA: It Has To Deal With Serket.  
CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY HER?  
GA: I Had To Tell Soon Anyway.  
CG: WHAT.  
GA: I Am Flushed For Her Karkat.  
CG: THE ACTUAL FUCK KANAYA.  
GA: I Have A Plan Though.  
CG: WHATEVER IT IS FUCK NO NOT HAPPENING I DON’T NEED YOU FUCKING DEAD KANAYA.  
GA: Karkat Just Listen To Me.  
GA: My Plan Is To Warm Her Up To Me By Becoming My Temporary Moirail Then I Will Tell Her Nice And Calmly.  
CG: TEMPORARY MOIRAIL? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?  
GA: Hear Me Out Karkat If This Works I’ll Be Able To Obtain My First Soul.  
GA: The Rules Are Simple Here, If This Works I Will Have An Actual Matesprit, If It Doesn’t I’ll Live With You And Guard You And Your Lusus With The Matriorb.  
GA: Sound Like A Win-Win?  
CG: NO KANAYA.  
CG: IT FUCKING DOESN’T.  
CG: SOUNDS TO ME LIKE ILL HAVE A DEAD JADE BLOOD LYING ON MY DOOR STEP WITH A NOTE SAYING ‘HERES YOUR GAR8AGE HAVE A NIIIIIIIICE FUCKING DAY’  
GA: Did You Seriously Just Write That Using Her Quirk.  
GA: Just Trust Me On This It Will Work.  
CG: WHEN IT DOESNT ILL BURY YOU WITH YOUR TOMESTONE SAYING ‘HERE LIES THE DUMBASS WHO DIDN’T LISTEN WHEN I TOLD HER TO LISTEN I.F.T.Y.S’  
GA: Not Going To Question What The Last Part Means But Do I Have A Little Trust At Least?  
CG: GOOD AND YOU DO BUT ITS SO GOGDAMN LITTLE IT COULD BE A LABELED AS NATURE’S MICROBUILDING MATERIAL.  
GA: Good Now I Have To Get Started Soon.  
CG: JUST  
CG: BE FUCKING CAREFUL.  
CG: YOU ARE DEALING WITH A PSYCHOPATHIC 8TH CLASS BLOOD TYPE GOG KNOWS WHAT COULD HAPPEN.  
GA: I Will Be Careful.  
CG: ALRIGHT I WISH YOU LUCK.  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]-  
~ End of flashback ~  
You heavily sigh, and rest your head looking out to the window, you wonder if Karkat is alright now.


	4. FILE NO. TEREZI'S DREAMSCAPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Medigo, I realize you had some conflict with my client here. Now you see the rules are simple here you tell me what happened without any trouble or I'll give you trouble, you do not know who your client will be but that's just a part of the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prospit and Derse still exist but this will be BEFORE they wake up on either moon as when you wake up that means your soul collecting mission has started or the SGRUB session has started ( note: The actual game in this story will be only taking place in the humans sessions, and only the trolls and possibly cherubs session aswell the game will be real life with an added rule in it so no one gets confused. )  
> Sorry for not staying on schedule, my computer died on me and I lost EVERYTHING.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you are waking up on your dreamscape,

You have to practice for the trial, maybe you could even tell the viewers of the dream of your heritage and some of your wriggler wishes you abandoned long ago. You are a part of a royal family called Pyrope if that wasn't obvious, the Pyropes in ancient times were ruthless legislacerators. You always wanted to be one when you were a wriggler, but once you grown up and actually started studying it to your dismay you found out why there weren't any legislacerators that still exist in your time; A Pyrope loyal to the Grand Highblood and Her Imperious Condescension, called Redglare had been murdered by an 8th class highblood and there was a war between 7th and 8th classes, the war was in name of Redglare and Mindfang. The war had almost exterminated both blood classes, your class was murdered to near extinction because of your side having the most legislacerators, because the old Condescension had put out a rule for all legislacerators to be put to death and that left with her getting thrown from her throne by her heiress, who is now in rule. Since it is still a risk to be a legislacerator due to the 8th class still trying to kill off your class, you chose the next best thing, legislators. Legislators still follow old rule of legislacerators, but they just tone it down on the execution part. Legislacerators were famous for killing their criminals by hanging, in which you still follow just cause of tradition, now you leave it up to the crime they commit. jail time for robbery, hanging for murder by any degree depending on evidence or just jail time and public humiliation for others. Now since your class had killed off ALOT of 8th class highbloods there is still some conflict between the two classes, so it's best to stay away from them in your situation. Now back to the actual topic that we've been ignoring the entire time, the trial. 

You stare back at the red plush sitting before you, you smile wickedly as you imagine that her delicious red sweat gliding down her forehead and her eyes filled with fear as they stare back at your own red glare you burn into her cheeks, " Miss Medigo, I realize you had some conflict with my client here. Now you see the rules are simple here you tell me what happened without any trouble or I'll give you trouble, now please start off with the morning before the attack? " You watch as she explains her case, your fingers remembering the file's braille red writing and you smile as she misplaces a few words " Miss Medigo, you forgot one important fact, " Your glasses shine as you lean down into her face " You forgot to add the part where you bruised her cheek by punching her, you know the rules. I'll give you trouble if you lie again. " She restates the part you mentioned, you smile widely as more red leaks from her head forming a small puddle on the ground below. You grab her neck once she leaves out another important fact, " I hope you realize you keep up leaving facts out and you'll get tossed out the window, right?....... Oh? You state that you do not know what I am getting at? Well, Miss Medigo, you left out the key fact ' you sliced her chest when she tried to calm you down as you state " Your not my moirail ". ' as my client had said in our interview, do you not remember you are in here because she is suing you for the reason of medical bills? " You pick up the red rope " A smart girl but not smart enough. " You finish as you restrain her to the rope toss her out the window. A job well done, very nice case. Of course it won't happen like that, she'll just be put into jail for awhile and then put out for public humiliation. And yes, you do not know who your client will be but that's just a part of the fun! Your mind's eye orb floats into view, someone has entered your dreamscape? Oh yes, fun is to happen. 

You stick your head out to smell a familiar boy wearing a red godtier outfit. Jumping out the window; you soon find that this boy is your former matesprit, Karkat. You smile as he groans, " Hello Karkles, I didn't expect to see you this evening. " He stares at you his mature red eyes filling your nostrils happily, " I only came so you can give Kanaya a message. " you lightly frown, so he's only here for his former moirail. " Oh? and what's that? " He sits on a rock for a moment and says, " Tell her that I'm sorry for not protecting her and that I shouldn't have doubted her when I did, I just got the feeling that she remembered a certain conversation. " You smirk lightly " Alright, was that it or is there more? " He gulps, " Yeah there's more, I'm sorry to you for doubting you when I did and for being a naïve asshole back then. " Okay you didn't expect that, at all. You just smile, " I got to wake up anyway, so I'll write that down in my dream journal. I'll tell Kanaya before she goes to sleep. " You know why he came to you, Kanaya is a Prospit dreamer now. He isn't able to enter until he reaches total maturity and is looking for souls. You smile and he lightly smiles back " Thanks, I really appreciate it. I gotta get back to my dreamscape anyway, I'm about to wake up too. Bye. " He gets up and leaves as you slowly wake up to consciousness, you wake up to Tavros looking back down at you smiling. " You were talking in your sleep again. " You Laugh and answer, " I know I was. "


	5. FILE NO. KANAYA'S MISSION AND CONTINUED MEMORIES part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, am I supposed to be dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, school work has been a bummer lately. I can't say when I'll update next, and I'll be out of order for the next few weeks while finishing art for this and my other story(ies), writing the next few chapters and probably adding new stories, catching up on school work, waiting for Sims 3 to release their games, and trying to get a Deviantart and Tumblr for my stories so people can post their art or some shit. Yeah, I'm fuckin busy.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you are sleeping at the table.

Your thoughts have made you bore and you fell asleep right after thinking too much about your past. A lot has happened, with Serket and Vantas; it's much expected. With Karkat, you remember when you met him,

~ flashback ~   
" FUCKING GET OFF YOU ASSHOLES! " You hear echo in the distance of the alleys, as Her Kind Condescension's voice wearily states new rules over a old radio as you pause by some unfortunate lowbloods and highbloods who didn't get so much luck in life, you reach into your bag giving them some blankets you made and a bag of apples. A gold blood had sat up while the purple blood gave over equal share of the items and she says " Thawnk you nwice lady. " and she reaches her arms to you and you hug her " Your welcome darling, stay strong all of you. " they thank and you let go and let her get some food and warmth into her fragile body. You continue to walk, hearing that same voice bounce off the walls and into your ears, " NO STOP DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE! " and a ragged voice follow, " AH ShuT UP YOu MutANT. " the voice starts to disorient as it starts moving away. You cross into an alley way where you see blood; a lot of it. Red and gold splatter marks everywhere. You see the source of it as you see a gold blood caught up in a purple blood's arms and a cerulean blood holding back a red blood who was screaming for them not to hurt the gold blood. You pull out your lipstick and make your way towards them, " Excuse me, but what is going on here? " They all look to you as you hold a defensive look with your lipstick out in your right hand dangerously, " Ahaha, new meat has joined the fun. Hey babe, mind tellin' her what's up? " The cerulean smiles and she starts up, " These are our toys today, if you want a turn come back in three days. " You glare at them and speak, " The rules are simple, you let them go with no trouble, I'll give you mercy. " The cerulean shouts mockingly " Oh yeah? What if we don't? " You flip your lipstick in your hand, " I'll give no mercy and cut you both in two. " the purple blood speaks up, " You and what weapon? " the red blood shouts " Don't do it! Just fucking LEAVE! " His mouth is covered instantly. You show them your lipstick and they laugh, you smirk as you flip it up in the air and you change into your red dress. You grab your lipstick and it transforms into your trusty chainsaw. The cerulean flips out a sword and the other a gun; dropping the red and gold bloods. The red blood picks up the gold blood and starts running to the exit. You smile as the cerulean lunges and you rev up your chainsaw and swing it; only skinning her side and she laughs like you don't know how to wield your weapon, the purple blood tries shooting at you put misses completely. The cerulean cut your side but you let the jade leak down instead of freaking out like you would if you were sewing, you punch the cerulean causing her to hit the ground HARD. The purple blood became triggered by that and shot you square in the chest, you hit the ground and he laughs " Nightly night. " you let out a sigh before falling unconscious for a minute to regenerate.  
\- be the red blood -  
" Look what ya did to that pretty girl, killed her. " Your eyes widen as you see her on the ground your pulled up by the collar and dragged over as you are forced to leave Sollux behind so he can force you to look at the jade blood's body, shit she should have listened to you. You feel tears build in your eyes as he kicks her body and shouts in your ear " YOUR. FAULT. SHE'S. DEAD. " The cerulean sits up and laughs " Yeah, feel sorry though she really packed a punch. " You are thrown to the ground and jade covers your hands and torso. You stare at it as red tears leak, you feel something hit your back and Sollux is pushed on the ground too, " Now you guys die. "   
\- be the jade blood -  
You hear a gun cock and you feel a hand lightly touch your face, you say " I'm sorry, am I supposed to be dead? " The purple and cerulean yelp and the hand jumps from your face, you stand immediately and re- transform your lipstick to your chainsaw. " You first, " The purple blood's eyes widen and you launch and saw him in two, only giving a silent scream before dying. The cerulean screams and tries running until you grab her by the throat, you speak, " I wonder if I can pack a bite two times harder? " She yelps as you chomp into her skin; drinking her dry and then stabbing her through the chest with your chainsaw before dropping the lifeless body to the ground. The two on their knees lie in shock. You turn back to them as you wrap a purple scarf around your wound and transform your chainsaw back into lipstick; swiping the green part over your lips smearing your kill on them with triumph. Lightly licking them, smoothing out the chunks and reaching out a hand to the red blood, " Are you alright? " he shakily takes your hand and looks at you in fear, you look back as commotion starts up down the alley. " No time for talk, we need to go. Now. " He pulls up the gold blood and you grab onto the red blood's hand and start running. The gold blood was struggling to keep up so you run into the alley you passed before after changing so you don't scare them, you ask if you could hide with them and they agreed. The gold blood you met beforehand was asleep; thank gog. The red blood hides in the gold blood's arms as trolls in uniform pass. Only one stopping to ask if they heard anything or witnessed anything lately, the purple blood answered " No, we haven't heard or seen anything sir. " The cop nods in disappointment and continues to follow the horde of trolls gathering around your mess in the farthest alley. The purple blood looks over to you and asks, " Do you know what happened? " you answer, " Got caught in the crossfires but no. " you lied for a reason. To protect yourself, the matriorb and the two you saved. After bodies were taken and cops were out of sight; you thank the others and make sure they'll be fine when the sun comes up as you hand over an umbrella and the key to a nearby shelter that you give to all the poor. They thank you once more and they wish you luck. You start walking with the two who decided to follow you, possibly for questions. The red blood is to ask first, " My name is Karkat and this is Sollux, what's yours? " You smile and answer " Kanaya Maryam. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made sure this is long enough to satisfy and I hope you enjoy and I had to break it up cause I'm tired I'll write the other part later.

**Author's Note:**

> Terezi is amazing.


End file.
